Lessons in Leadership
by aniay
Summary: Optimus and his team have a hole in their education, Ratchet decides it's up to him and Optimus to teach them and the best way to teach is through example. Ratchet/Optimus, Smut warning!


Response to tfanonkink prompt

_Upon realizing that his teammates have never interfaced before. Ratchet is forced to teach a mandatory sexual education class for the other bots. Covering useful info like where and how to touch another mech to give them pleasure. Of course Ratchet will need a partner to demonstrate this on (I'm thinking Prowl or Optimus). The other bots watch and get turned on by the show__._

So kinks included: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism, public sex, first time, dirty talk, a tiny bit of DS, probably a bit OOC – slutty Prime and both sticky AND pnp XD

Checked by two wonderfull Betas.

* * *

_:Optimus, there is something I'd like to discuss with you.: Ratchet's voice on his commlink had sounded __inconspicuous, but Optimus was going to remember their discussion to the end of his life._

Just a few days later he found himself in front of the closed doors, beyond which he expected to find the team under his command, the team that he'd failed… at least according to Ratchet.

_"This is serious negligence Optimus, you should have done something about it so much earlier."_

Optimus sighed; back then he had no idea what Ratchet was talking about, but the medic had enlightened him quickly.

_"How could you allow your soldiers to have such a giant gap in their education? None, and I mean none, of them ever __finished__ the sexual education course. "_

Optimus groaned. He'd just had had to shift uncomfortably then.

_"No! Fragging __Pit! __Don't __tell me you didn't have one, __either__."_

He hadn't. He was a young Prime; he'd had no time to take the course, and so Ratchet had demanded Optimus to be his helper.

Optimus felt anxious. Interfacing wasn't awfully private, but doing it in front of the others so blatantly… Optimus couldn't help the shiver running down his spinal column at the thought.

He entered the room and immediately felt everyone's optics on him, as if their looks could touch. He bit his glossa not to moan in excitement. Ratchet smiled at him, and Optimus dragged his feet to the large mattress spread on the floor and sat down.

"To my knowledge," Ratchet began watching the mechs gathered in the room, "someone overlooked your obligatory sexual education course. I have no choice but to actually conduct the lesson, however late it might be!"

He looked at Prowl whose face was, as always, unreadable.

"Hey doc-bot, it's not that we don't know where to put what," Bee snickered. "Right, Bulkhead?"

The green mech shifted in obvious embarrassment.

Ratchet sighed. "I'd rather you didn't hurt yourself or your partner putting things in places they don't fit." Ratchet regarded the room. "Optimus, as your leader and a mech indirectly responsible for your lack of education, has agreed to help me." Ratchet moved behind Optimus, making Optimus stiffen.

He had no idea what Ratchet was going to do. A tense silence filled the room; Optimus looked at Bee, surprised that even the yellow semi was silent.

"As you should know there are three ways to interface." Ratchet's voice slid over Optimus' armor like an electric current, setting his sensors tingling. "Software, hardware and spark. Every mech has the same set of interface equipment. Optimus, stand up."

Optimus rose to his feet, and almost moaned when he felt Ratchet nearing him. It was so wrong that he reacted like that already. It felt so good.

Ratchet reached and clicked open Optimus' codpiece. The leader offlined his optics in embarrassment as he felt air brushing over his spike housing.

"A spike, of different sizes both in length in girth." Optimus listened to the medic's hoarse voice and felt his body temperature rising. He didn't know that the voice could be so pleasurable. "The connection port is here." Ratchet's hands ghosted over the young leader's abdominal plates, fingers outlining the cover of his port.

Optimus couldn't help the arousal overcoming his body. His cooling fans finally kicking in. The gasps coming from the room made him online his optics, only to see Bee watching him, his look sliding hungrily from Optimus' port to his spike housing. It felt good, being watched like that.

"As you can see," Ratchet continued, and even though Optimus couldn't see his face he heard the smirk. "These areas are very sensitive. You can make a partner overload by touching them alone."

His fingers slid deftly over Prime's port, and the red mech couldn't stop the moan leaving his lips.

Ratchet had told him to not hold himself, to enjoy the experience, but it was perverse… Arousing, exciting and awakening, but wrong.

Ratchet's strong hands gripped him and turned him around. Optimus whimpered and felt the push on his shoulder.

:Kneel,: Ratchet commanded via commlink.

Optimus complied, immediately feeling his spike extending, his body aching for touch, his systems overdriven with the knowledge that everyone was seeing him.

"On the other side of the body, you can find an interface cable." Ratchet dug his fingers under Optimus' plating, removing his cord covering and extending the cable. He played with the plug, making Optimus moan when the pleasurable sensation reached his processor.

"The cord is placed just over the aft, and under it…"

:On your hands and knees,: Ratchet commanded, and pushed Optimus down.

"You can find a valve. A flexible, well lubricated and very sensitive…" Optimus whimpered as Ratchet pried his aft-cheeks open, exposing his valve. As Ratchet brushed a finger over it, Optimus' spike pressurized fully. "…Orifice designed to house a spike."

Optimus felt his valve lubricating at the idea of a spike breaching him. Another moan escaped him, and he was sure Ratchet smiled again.

"However, touching interface equipment is only one of many ways to make your lover writhe in pleasure."

Optimus was pulled up to his feet and turned around to face his soldiers again. His spike was fully erect now, and he could feel the eyes of the other bots on him, taking in his look, noting his cooling fans, realizing how fast he cycled the air.

He scanned the room. Prowl, in some bizarre way, seemed completely unaffected by the show. Cool as ever, he was sitting down, his legs and arms crossed.

"The most sensitive places on mech's body are hidden under the armor plating." Ratchet ran his fingers over the seams of armor on his hips. "You have to slip your fingers under it. "His finger found a slightly wider opening and got under the metal, brushing over wires and delicate connections.

Optimus cried out, feeling the current of ecstasy shoot through his body.

"As you can see, the experience is intense and very enjoyable. Isn't it, Optimus?" Ratchet's other hand slid over his armor, tapping on it, making it vibrate, and distracting Optimus with enjoyable tingling and occasional quivers running through his wires. "The most important thing to remember is to be as gentle as possible when touching under the armor. One wrong movement, and you can change pleasure into pain". Optimus flinched, expecting Ratchet to demonstrate the point, but the medic kept caressing him.

:I am not going to hurt you, Optimus. I want you to enjoy this experience.:

"Another way of giving pleasure is kissing your lover. Lips, glossas and the whole oral cavities have a lot of sensors gathered on a very small area." Optimus was listening to the voice, he parted his lips and licked them. He could already feel the tingling of imaginary lips on his. Was Ratchet going to demonstrate this as well? With everyone looking? He scanned the room and spotted Bulkhead watching his lips. He licked them, a wave of arousal washed over him with the realization: they were all looking. They would see him overload. They would see him in the most vulnerable of moments, and he couldn't do anything.

"Most of you probably had your first kiss already." Ratchet ran his fingers over Optimus' lips lightly. Optimus parted them.

:Mmmm Bulkhead is watching you. I bet he wants to kiss you, to have his first kiss taken by his leader,: Ratchet purred over the commlink, making Optimus moan.

"But if not, finding the right mech to teach you is a good idea."

First kiss… Bulkhead was such an innocent mech. For a second, Optimus wondered how those lips would taste.

:Do you think we could give them a demonstration?: Ratchet's voice slid over his commlink lusciously and then Optimus was pushed to his knees, his head turned to face Ratchet.

"You can kiss in many different ways."

Now that Optimus was kneeling, Ratchet felt so much bigger, so much stronger… so much more experienced. Optimus felt his spark ache in anxiety as Ratchet leaned into him and touched their lips together, making Optimus feel a pleasurable tingle.

"You can kiss your partner gently, barely touching the lips together or…"

Optimus offlined his optics and parted lips, wanting to feel more. Ratchet's hand slipped behind his helm and all in the same moment Ratchet pulled him close pressed their lips together and slipped his glossa into Optimus' mouth. Optimus groaned, responding to the caress.

:So sweet…:

He heard a gasp from Bulkhead's direction; he glanced at his bridge specialist, who looked straight at him with visible want. When their optics met, Bulkhead licked his lips absentmindedly. Optimus could feel his excitement spike just before the large mech turned his head.

Ratchet moved away, leaving Optimus circulating air quickly. Ratchet ran his finger over Optimus' parted lips, and then slipped it inside.

Optimus sucked on the digit, swirling his glossa around it. He was rewarded by the sound of Ratchet's cooling fans kicking in.

He heard a moan over his commlink and his optics flickered in pleasure. Ratchet removed his finger.

"Every mech has his sensitive zones in slightly different places. It's considered polite to get to know and explore them. For example, I have sensitive hands. Optimus has very sensitive communication finials." Ratchet leaned forward and licked Optimus' head finials, followed by a light nip that had Optimus whimpering and arching into the caress. It was so good, his processor was getting fuzzy with pleasure. His optics offlined he concentrated on how good it felt.

:Open your eyes, Optimus, keep looking at them. They're fascinated with you.: Optimus reluctantly looked at the others. His sight immediately landed on Bumblebee, who absentmindedly stroked his codpiece, lips parted, cooling fans working, his optics focused solely on the blue and red mech's spike.

"Tapping your fingers on the armor allows the vibration to travel over the whole frame. On its own, it might be considered annoying but being addition to other, more exciting activities…" Ratchet's hand reached Optimus' port and circled it.

Optimus cried out. Ratchet brushed the rim of Optimus' port with his fingertip, and Optimus could feel his valve lubricating, his spike starting to ooze transfluid. The feeling was never so intense when he did that himself.

:Look how Bee's watching your spike: Ratchet's voice reached him over the comm, and Optimus moaned, hearing sultry tones in it. :I'm sure he' d love to touch it, lick it… stroke it till you overload.:

Optimus felt his body growing hotter as the images spiraled through his CPU: Bee sucking him, licking his spike.

:You're turning him on, Optimus. He's hot just from looking at you. Are you enjoying this, boss-bot? Tell me.: Ratchet pressed his fingers against Optimus' port more strongly.

"Yes," Optimus moaned. His whole body was quivering, pleasure making his CPU functions slower and his sensors more responsive. When Ratchet spoke again, every word went straight to his spike.

:Watch Bee.: Optimus reset his optics on the yellow bot.

"Most of you probably know that the best and fastest way to overload the other mech is to stroke his spike." Optimus groaned, feeling a hand closing on his spike :Keep your optics on him.: Ratchet's voice was adamant. Ratchet's hand encircled his erect spike and stroked it, squeezing lightly. "You need to take it in your hand and stroke." Ratchet's hand slid easily over Optimus' spike, making him groan. "The speed and pressure just depends on how your lover likes it."

Bee's lips were parted, his body visibly shaking hand now as he stroked at his codpiece. Optimus felt heat rising, his cooling fans speeding up.

"But you can also stimulate it orally…"

Optimus watched as Bee's codpiece clicked open and the little bot's hand went immediately to his pressurizing spike. Bee licked his lips again, still watching Ratchet's hand stroking Optimus lazily.

:Oh he wants to taste you, lick your spike and suck the transfluid out of it; I always said that he should put that smart mouth of his to better use. You'd like that, wouldn't you Optimus? And he is just the perfect size.:

It was wrong, but Optimus wanted Bee so much now. Ratchet's words had awoken a desire that he never knew was hidden in him. He shuttered his optics as Ratchet continued.

"You need to take the spike in your mouth; you can lick the tip." Ratchet's finger slipped over Prime's spike teasingly. "You can suck it, or just move your lips over it, stroking it with your glossa." Optimus was lost in the sensation. The slow, steady movements of Ratchet's hand were making the overload build in his body. He wanted it, he wanted to feel the energy burst inside him, but then Ratchet took away his hand, and Optimus whined in frustration.

"Ratchet, please," he moaned, bucking his hips.

:We don't want you overloading too fast, Optimus.: Ratchet sounded playful. :We have a lesson to conduct.: Ratchet ran his hand down to Optimus' port, teasing it again. :But I can promise you, by the end of it, you'll be overloading so hard you'll offline from the pleasure, my pretty boss-bot.:

Optimus whimpered, feeling a wave of heat wash over him at the promise.

"Now, the interface port and cable were made as emergency parts, allowing one bot to connect to another to either download or upload information, work on coding or directly access their cores.: Ratchet's fingers playing with his socket were distracting, the soft tingles of the responding sensors made Optimus whimper in pleasure as Ratchet explained. "Over the years, however, it was discovered that connecting oneself to another mech when the other was feeling pleasure allowed the mech plugging in to feel the sensations firsthand, as well as manipulate them to cause additional reactions."

Optimus felt his port indicator lighting green. He wanted Ratchet to plug in; he wanted the medic to know that he was enjoying the experience.

:Mmm, would you like that, Optimus? Me plugging in? Feeling you so close, being able to make you feel even more?:

"You have to remember to plug in only if the other's port is lighted green, otherwise you could hurt your partner or yourself beyond the point of repair. If the green light is displaying, that means your partner trusts you enough to connect."

Optimus could hear Ratchet clicking a compartment and heard a sound of unreeling cable. His intakes hitched.

"The cord is long enough to connect with mechs of different sizes, and the plug and socket are always the same size," Ratchet explained, and Optimus leaned back into medic, who was now standing behind him again.

:Be patient, Optimus, you will feel my cord and you will feel my spike…:

"Some mechs prefer to interface using the cord and port exclusively."

:Did you know how good Prowl is in mind-facing? I heard he can make you overload with a single thought.: Ratchet was evidently finding pleasure in Optimus' reactions to the knowledge about his fellow bots, and Optimus couldn't help but feel aroused. The idea of Prowl connecting to him, sending wave after wave of pleasure, made him writhe in ecstasy.

The energy thrumming in his body was keeping him on edge, to the point where he almost stopped thinking completely. His valve was already so lubricated that if Ratchet eventually was going to get inside it, preparation wouldn't be necessary.

"It's called mind-facing, and it allows one mech to manipulate the pleasure and sensations of another to the point of overloading. It is considered polite to double-connect in this case, but as mechs' creativity goes, I've seen variations with one-way connections as well."

:Something you would like, Optimus, wouldn't you?: Ratchet sounded aroused now; there was no mistaking the lower tones in his voice, even if it came through commlink. :Would you like Prowl to connect to you, get you to the point of overloading, but stop you just on the verge? Again and again and again… till you'd be writhing and begging for overload.:

Optimus whimpered. Ratchet's words were getting more harsh, but he didn't mind. He loved the way the medic made him submit to his words, made him almost writhe in pleasure himself. He loved the idea of submitting to seemingly cold and always composed Prowl.

"There is a third way of interfacing that is limited almost exclusively to bondmates, It's called a spark-merging, and it is the most personal and intimate way to interface with your lover. You should never merge sparks with someone you don't feel the need to commit to." Ratchet was brushing his fingers over Optimus' chest lightly, the leader relaxing into the pleasurable, non-invasive touch. "Each merging leaves a part of the other spark within yours, and if the relationship is broken, it might be hard to get into another one and it leaves your spark hurting. I suggest you stick to the other ways of interfacing before you're sure."

Ratchet took his hand from Optimus' chest, making Optimus whimper in loss.

:Turn around. I want your back to the class. And get on your hands and knees.: Rachet' s voice was like a perverse touch on Optimus commlink; his body heated up again, shaking him out of the haze, making excitement explode in him again.

"The valve is hidden beneath our aft plating pretty well." Ratchet ran his finger over the sensitive armor. "But enough caresses…" Pushing firmly he slid his fingers over the closed seam of the aftplates, and Optimus felt them retracting. His valve was exposed for everyone to see, and he knew everyone was watching.

It was beyond embarrassing; everyone was seeing what he had never shown to anyone, and he found himself immensely aroused by it. Ratchet circled his finger over the valve, and Optimus felt the slide of lubricant over the digit.

"As you can see, the valve produces lubricant that eases the entry of the spike."

:Naughty, naughty bot, so turned on, so WET that I could slide in so easily…: Ratchet voiced Optimus' thoughts, making him groan in agreement. He was naughty; he enjoyed being exposed, enjoyed everyone watching him. He wanted them to touch, to stick their fingers inside and feel how wet, how hot he was.

Ratchet put his finger over his valve, touching it lightly, and Optimus pushed back against it, crying out as the finger slipped inside.

"Slow down Optimus, I know what you want," Ratchet said out loud, and Optimus flamed in embarrassment, but the finger felt so good. He wriggled his aft wanting to feel it deeper, stronger. "As you can see the valve stimulation can be pleasurable to the point where body reacts on its own. Before we can enter it, however, it needs preparation."

Ratchet slid his finger out and in slowly, Optimus moaning at the sensation and rocking back onto the digit. "The first few times and when the spike is relatively large especially." Optimus whimpered as Ratchet moved his fingers again. "You can use your fingers or a special device to stretch it over time."

"Turn to the side, Optimus," Ratchet commanded for everyone to hear. Optimus complied and was greeted with Ratchet's finger being slid down his valve as deep as possible. He cried out, arching into it, throwing his head back. Ratchet leaned into him, kneeling behind him.

"Let us summarize the lesson," Ratchet purred over Optimus' audios. "Give pleasure by touching the sensitive parts." The medic licked Optimus' finials and moved his finger, making the leader whimper. "Play with the interfacing equipment, let your partner heat up." Ratchet stroked Optimus' spike slowly, gathering the transfluid and spreading it over, making it slick, making Optimus rock into his hand.

And then Ratchet withdrew his finger from the valve, only to replace it with two fingers instead. Optimus cried out as he felt his valve being stretched, fingers moving inside him, opening him. He couldn't help it any longer. It felt entirely too good to be like that – aroused, vulnerable, touched by another bot. He felt his logic processor go idle as he rocked into the fingers, moaning wantonly.

"Ratchet, please," he whimpered, knowing that everyone's optics were on him, taking him in, knowing what he was begging for. He didn't care anymore. He wanted to feel Ratchet inside him, spiking him, connecting him, doing anything just to allow him to overload. Ratchet's words barely registered in his processor.

"Sometimes, when over-stimulated, the logic processor goes idle, and you need to connect to your lover so as to control the other."

He felt his connector cable being extended, and when Ratchet plugged it into himself he immediately felt the medic over connection. Ratchet's pleasure was different, his coding strange. It was distracting; it felt different to his own, but it was good, and Ratchet was still touching him. He felt the fingers from his spike move to his mouth.

:Lick them clean,: Ratchet said and Optimus mewled, sucking the digits between his lips, swirling his glossa around them, tasting his own transfluid, and feeling Ratchet's pleasure at the action, his arousal, just as Ratchet wanted him to.

"Please, I want to…" Optimus moaned as soon as Ratchet slipped his fingers out of his mouth.

Ratchet tapped the fingers on his armor, the maddening quivers spreading bliss over Optimus' body…

:Tell me, let everyone hear what you want… so wanton, Optimus.: Ratchet's voice was the final straw, and the fingers stretched him even more widely.

"I want you to interface with me, connect me, please, please, I want… I want you to spike me!" He heard the violent intakes around him as he said the word. It was dirty, slutty, but he didn't care, anything to have Ratchet's spike in his valve.

:Good bot.: Ratchet withdrew his fingers and immediately Optimus could feel his spike sliding into his valve, Ratchet gripping his hips, denying him the ability to just impale itself on it… So wide, stretching him even more… Optimus writhed.

"Please, please, more… harder." He could feel the arousal his begging was causing in Ratchet. He could hear the quickened intakes from all around, along with quiet moans and whimpers as everyone watched him hungrily.

"You should go slow at first, to not hurt your partner… however much he begs for it. However much you want to pound it, valves are very delicate, and in a state of overstimulation even pain sometimes can be registered as pleasure." Ratchet's voice was strained and Optimus felt he wanted nothing more than to spike him already, fast and hard. "So… slow… let the valve adjust to your spike…"

And then Ratchet was fully in, his intakes shallow and fast. Optimus felt his valve quiver around the pulsing spike. Ratchet felt large inside him, exquisitely large.

"Ratchet," he whimpered… He needed it he needed Ratchet to move to interface him into the floor… "Please… spike me, take me!"

And then Ratchet plugged his cable into Optimus' port and moved and Optimus was swept away by the sensation. He cried out, feeling Ratchet's spike pulling out only to thrust in again… He could feel completely now Ratchet's pleasure reaching his core and mixing with his own. Burning, consuming, overwhelming.

:Such a tight valve. Am I your first, Optimus?: Ratchet's voice were pure energon on his commlink, caressing him, teasing him. Optimus rocked onto his spike, begging, not even caring what he said. :Yes, you are such a sweet slut, so openly enjoying doing it in front of an audience… so freely giving yourself to me…: The energy building inside him skyrocketed. Ratchet calling him his slut, taking him in front of his team, others watching, fantasizing about him…

"Close? Come for me, Optimus… show us how the proper overload should look."

Optimus looked sideways to see his team self-facing themselves. Even Prowl was blatantly stroking himself, his cooling fans working, and then Ratchet leaned in and licked his finial and it was all it took to make Optimus overload violently, feeling transfluid shooting out his spike, the energy exploding inside him making his systems restart one by one as his body was swept by pleasure to the point where everything went blank.

When Optimus came to, he was lying on the berth cradled in warm arms.

"Told you so," he heard Ratchet say behind him.

"Where are the others?" Optimus felt fresh and couldn't help the grin spreading on his face. He stretched and suddenly froze mid-move . Everything that had happened rushed back. He felt his body heat in embarrassment.

"I sent them to their quarters," Ratchet chuckled.

"Oh, Primus," Optimus groaned. "How will I look them in the optics again?"

"You'll have to. You had so much fun that I have another lesson planned."

Optimus groaned. "And what's the topic?"

"Common and uncommon kinks between Cybertronians."

Optimus groaned but couldn't help the shiver of anticipation running through his spinal column. He was so slagged.


End file.
